


Time and Place

by sharklion



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharklion/pseuds/sharklion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short response fic to the tumblr prompt, Shun/Reiji, Awkward kiss</p><p>Reiji and Shun have a different sense of appropriate timing than everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Place

That the grieving son of Akaba Leo might arrive late to his funeral, dark circles under his eyes, clothes and hair rumpled and unkempt is not unexpected. Even a CEO may be human, when it comes to family, when it comes to death.

His eulogy is not out of line with what’s expected either— he talks about the company Leo established and helmed, the influence he had and held on the world, and the imprint of his ambition.

What makes the press really, really uncomfortable is when he his speech ends, there’s a loud noise of scorn from the back, and Reiji— isn’t flustered, no, that’s unlike him, but a small corner tugs the edge of lips. He nods and stands down to let his mother say her part, going to take his seat. 

But not by his brother, as is expected. Instead, he retreats to the back. To have privacy in his grief, one journalist writes. 

This is written mostly because Akaba Himeka wields too much power for the press to dare put to paper the truth— that Akaba Reiji, loyal grieving son, had headed directly to Kurosaki Shun, who had been scoffing only a moment before, and proceeded to make out with him. Himeka commands a lot of attention, but not that much. Every eye in the room is fastened to her, because no one wants to acknowledge exactly how extremely awkward it is that the former heir and now sole head of LEO corporation thinks his father’s funeral is a good time to have a _good time_ with his boyfriend.

For his own part, Reiji is satisfied— there is no tournament to interrupt, his rare public appearances net him stares anyway, this is considerably less attention than he usually gets. And like Shun gives a damn— he’d taken Reiji by his scarf and pulled him down, half into his lap with impatience. This is victory, and he’s celebrating by breaking the tension between them that had always lain thick, but too many other priorities came first. It’s one last, final fuck you to the man that ruined everything with his ambition. It’s—

Well, it’s also that Reiji is pretty good at kissing.


End file.
